


An Extra Lesson

by robotfvckers



Series: Morale Boost [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Angelo "Mercy" Zielger, Edgeplay, Group Sex, Human Zenyatta, M/M, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, versatile mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers
Summary: Zenyatta trains Angelo for his new role in Overwatch's "morale boost" sessions, but he ends up teaching him more than he thought.





	An Extra Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an AU/prequel of [A Little Boost of Morale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12991716/chapters/29980401) (the only difference between is it’s human Zenyatta here), but it can be read independently.
> 
>  
> 
> **NSFW art at the end of the fic!**

****“Right there?” Zenyatta asks, soft and resonant.

“Y-yeah, oh, _fuck_ —”

Angelo winces, a stream of _ohs_ and _c’mons_ escaping when Zenyatta lets go of his cock, forcing Angelo to fuck against the fingers grinding inside him.

They’ve taken it in steps. Easy at first, Angelo laying down while Zenyatta stroked his cock, coaxing an orgasm from him with an oiled, dextrous hand, long-fingered and gently calloused. Angelo had babbled his apologies into his palm the first time, but Zenyatta only smiled with a small huff of laughter, not unkind.

Zenyatta’s calm nonchalance is maddening, but appreciated, especially when the true work started the session after, staving his pleasure, breathing in needy bursts while trembling on the treacherous edge of orgasm, Zenyatta’s whispered instructions hot against his ear. _Hold it. Not yet. Wonderful. You are doing so_ well. Angelo smiled shakily at the words, as pleasurable as the hands teasing his body. The training is necessary if he is to perform properly for the team, but somehow Zenyatta makes it seem like more, vulnerable but so safe beneath his gaze.

It is not the first time Zenyatta has wiggled slickened fingers between his cheeks, but it is the first time it feels so good, even when Zenyatta’s barely touched his cock. A single finger drags beneath his glans as he strokes circles around his prostate, soft and nearly too intense to bear, but not quite enough. Angelo strains, clenching against the quickfire presses that steal his breath.

“There. That’s it.” Soft, nearly breathless instruction, a mixture of awe and pride. Angelo’s whole body locks up, frozen with deep sensation, impossible to control; he can only tear into the sheets and wheeze out a shaky curse, eyes pricking with tears at the sensation. His body pulses, hot, wet splatters that land on his chest and fluttering stomach, tight with tremors.

When he finally opens his eyes, he flushes from the mess coating his body; there’s even a stripe splattered on Zenyatta’s hand that’s balanced at his hip. With a start, Angelo realizes the fingers still inside him, pistoning leisurely, as if there is something more to do—

“O-oh.” Angelo tosses his forearm over his eyes, shifting his hips uncertainly. Zenyatta hums, moving with steadily increasing pressure, not too hard, not yet, but still his body aches, sensitive with the promise of more.

“Do you feel you could have another?” Zenyatta murmurs, withdrawing only a moment to slide his hands through the thick mess on Angelo’s stomach before feeding his fingers back inside him, lubing him with his own cum. A greedy twist of shame coils in his stomach. It shouldn’t turn him on, but he’s already angling up, offering himself to his teacher with a small nod.

“Wonderful. Let us try.”

* * *

Angelo closes his eyes and catches his breath, shaken from the second orgasm, eased from his body without a single touch on his cock. When he looks at Zenyatta, the man is already cleaning his hands, staring at them with a far-off look and a half-opened mouth.

The younger medic worries his lip, lower body achy but sated. He’ll feel every place Zenyatta’s touched him for days, shivers at the thought, but now, that isn’t at the front of his mind. He stares along Zenyatta’s body, but his robes betray nothing.

“Zenyatta…”

“Yes?” The older medic finishes cleaning his hands, setting the towel to the side while Angelo summons his courage.

“I, um…” He usually doesn’t feel so tongue-tied like this, especially around Zenyatta. He forces himself to continue. “Do you want me to—y’know—” He gestures to Zenyatta’s lower body, voice rising precariously high. He breathes, he’s well into his twenties; he shouldn’t feel lost like a teenager.

“Are you asking if I want reciprocation?” Zenyatta smiles. “You are too kind, but my particular…preferences are not in the scope of your lessons.”

Angelo tilts his head, squinting.

“So you’ll never...actually do it?”

“I believe we are doing something.” Zenyatta captures his chin gently, angling his face to his while he brushes a thumb through his goatee. “True intercourse is subjective. I enjoy teaching you. However, I will not have you as the others will.”

He grasps Angelo’s wrist gently, nearly too wide for him to wrap his fingers around, and urges his hand between his legs. Low, too low, Angelo realizes dizzily as his heart patters against his ribs; even through the layers of his robes, he can feel Zenyatta’s heat as his teacher presses his palm behind the swell of his balls. Zenyatta’s eyes thin, and he releases Angelo’s wrist. Angelo doesn’t pull away. Instead, he rubs his fingers, unsure but insistent, between Zenyatta’s legs, revealing in the hot, low gasp that escapes his teacher.

“It turns you on, doing this.” Angelo says quietly, confidence building with each syllable, pressing and tracing between Zenyatta’s legs, annoyed by all the fabric. He wants to touch him, he realizes as swiftly as as strike, see him come undone just as Zenyatta has made him many times over.

“I am not so infallible as you think.” Zenyatta’s eyelashes flutter and his hips stutter forward. “You know not your own allure, Angelo.” He doesn’t miss the way Zenyatta’s hands tremble as he begins unknotting his robes, a fresh flush high along his face.

* * *

“Wow…” Angelo whispers, watching his fingers disappear into the greedy softness between Zenyatta’s cheeks. He’s unbelievably slick and warm, nearly hot, suckling his fingers so invitingly it feels like he’s fucking him already with how his cock aches between his own legs.

Zenyatta begins to laugh, but it tapers into a soft, surprised moan. He’s laying on his side, thighs clasped together and head upturned to watch Angelo stare where he’s spreading Zenyatta open with one hand and fucking him with the other, harder deeper fuller, led by the soft, quickening gasps and instruction of the man beneath him.

“Will I be like this soon? It looks like it feels so good…” Angelo sucks his lower lip into his mouth, cock pulsing traitorously when he thinks of being stuffed with more than two fingers, a toy, a cock—

Zenyatta does laugh then, shakily and fucked out.

“Y-yes. But if you continue like this…” Another moan breaks his train of thought, Angelo twisting his fingers, barring down on his sweet spot and stealing Zenyatta’s words. “I am...going to come.”

Angelo moans, scrabbling his free hand between his own thighs and seizing his cock at its base, too razed, sensitive. He wants more.

“J-just from this?” They had barely _started_. “Please, lemme fuck you.”

Zenyatta nods, tugging a cheek up with one hand, exposing himself, Angelo’s fingers stuffing him, the tight ring of his hole, rosy and strained, glistening with lube, his feathersoft balls, drawn so tightly beneath.

“All at once.”

Angelo does not hesitate. He scrambles forward, thighs hitting the edge of the bed, Zenyatta taking the first few inches so smoothly and with such pure liquid heat that he has to stop, grip his cock in vice again, fixated on the unbelievable sight of it _just sinking in_. Zenyatta has done this before, a _lot_ , by the way he gasps and sighs, he is... _slutty_ , the word scorches Angelo’s mind, it’s not quite right, but it sings up his spine, thinking of Zenyatta beneath the others, fucking back on someone’s cock, holding his ass open as he’s used back to back like they plan to use Angelo when his training is through. Miss Vaswani sinking into that pliant body with a hardlight toy, Fareeha grinding against that plush, gasping mouth. McCree leisurely sucking his cock while he fingers his sloppy hole.

He freezes, tries to calm down, stifle his harried breathing, so loud between his ears. Angelo bottoms out as much as he can with his hand still gripping his cock, and Zenyatta moans and squirms on it, begging without words, knowing just how to do it, making him crazy with the motions.

Angelo cannot last, but he cannot slow. He grabs Zenyatta’s bicep and hip for purchase, fucking hard and fast with abandon, Zenyatta’s sounds pitching high and surprised, louder than he thought he’d be, the low resonance stripped from him, leaving only shocked, warm gasps and quiet, begging words. He stares back at Angelo with unfocused eyes drowned black, lips parted and wet, a small droplet of drool trembling down his cheek. Angelo closes his eyes, groans ripped from his throat, visceral and harsh, too much, his hips stuttering, the hard, obscene slaps of their bodies colliding embarrassing and loud. Anyone passing in the hallway would hear, know what they were doing, know who was fucking with their grunts and cries.

Then Zenyatta draws taut, seizing up, going silent as the dead as his eyes snap shut, and it’s like a dam breaking, Angelo shoving into him as hard as he can with a broken groan, filling him with all that he has, it can’t possibly be so much, but the sensation keeps coursing through him, Zenyatta still twitching and massaging his cock as the aftershocks tear him to pieces. He has to pull out, it’s too much, staring mindlessly at the reddened gape of Zenyatta’s insides, puffy with abuse, a pathetic dribble of cum rounding the rim of his hole. He cannot look away, holding his cock again, stroking once, twice, easing his body down from the pleasure before letting go.

Finally, he looks at Zenyatta’s face. The man gasps and stares sightlessly back at him, blinking rapidly when he realizes Angelo’s attentions have shifted. Then he smiles, opening his thighs and turning onto his back, enough to have Angelo’s body shake in too soon want. Beneath Zenyatta’s navel is covered in translucent cum, his cock still hard and fat between his legs.

“One more, please. I...it has been some time…”

Zenyatta’s hand, hot to the touch, grasps Angelo’s hand, leading it between his legs, and Angelo goes eagerly.

Art by [mistahmuffins](https://theboysyrup.tumblr.com/post/170246148245/collab-with-robotfvckerss-really-fucking-good)


End file.
